Naruto, ou les Aventures du Smarties
by Aemi-AuPaysDesMerveilles
Summary: Quand on se retrouve face à des Smarties, que pensez-vous qu'il se passe ? Pendant que l'auteur a commencé à les manger, cet après-midi, une idée saugrenue a germé dans sa tête bizarrement faite. En particulier quand elle a vu un pauvre petit Smarties orange abandonné au milieu de quatre Smarties bleus… Crackfic.


**Naruto, ou les Aventures du Smarties**

* * *

 _Longueur :_ One-shot.

 _Univers :_ Canon.

 _Pairing :_ Yaoi - NaruSasu.

 _Personnages :_ OOC.

 _Genres :_ Comédie - Romance - Angst (un tout petit peu).

 _Rating :_ T (PG13)

 _Disclaimer :_ Tous les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 _Résumé :_ Quand on se retrouve face à des Smarties. Des oranges, des bleus, des roses, des violets, des jaunes, des marrons, des rouges et des verts très précisément ! Que pensez-vous qu'il se passe ?

Eh bien pendant que l'auteur a commencé à les manger, cet après-midi, une idée saugrenue a germé dans sa tête bizarrement faite. En particulier quand elle a vu un pauvre petit Smarties orange abandonné au milieu de quatre Smarties bleus… Crackfic.

 _Note :_ Ceci est mon premier OS, a.k.a. un ramassis de conneries sans précédent ! Il est à prendre au centième degré et à déguster en déposant son cerveau sur le côté. Vous êtes prévenus… Bonne lecture !

* * *

Naruto était entouré. Peu importait où son regard se posait, il voyait toujours un Sasuke. Depuis quand savait-il faire des clones celui-là ? Il y en avait quatre ! Et avec tout ça, comme si tout était parfaitement normal, il ne parvenait absolument pas à trouver l'original.

Il allait donc falloir qu'il se batte contre les quatre. Il essaya de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur en se disant que s'il réussissait cet exploit, il serait considéré comme un héros ! Voire peut-être un être surhumain doté de pouvoirs extraordinaires, qui sait ? Avec tout cela, il deviendrait Hokage en un clin d'œil. Le plan parfait.

Et en plus, il allait enfin pouvoir ramener son brun à la maison. Avait-il pensé « son » brun ? Non, non ! Pas ça, par pitié ! Depuis le temps qu'il se battait contre ces rêves étranges qui venaient l'assaillir toutes les nuits, il n'allait quand même pas aller dans leur sens. Sasuke n'était pas un beau ténébreux, il était froid et distant. Sasuke n'était pas quelqu'un capable d'aimer, il était au grand maximum capable d'une ombre de faible lueur d'amitié. Au-delà, ça en devenait dangereux pour sa santé mentale. Sasuke pouvait frapper, mais pas toucher avec tendresse, et…

Naruto se mit autant de baffes mentales qu'il put. Il fallait qu'il oublie. Il essaya de faire le point, Sakura avait disparu depuis longtemps déjà, avalée par il ne savait trop quoi. Et il en était de même pour Deidara et Hinata. Il avait eu peur sur le moment, puis avait ressenti leur chakra plus loin. Ils n'étaient pas morts, ils étaient juste hors d'état de nuire.

Quant à Shikamaru, qui était là au début, il était parti faire une sieste sous un arbre en carton.

Seuls restaient, à part lui et ces quatre Sasuke emmerdants, Itachi et Iruka, qui se disputaient à pierre-feuille-ciseaux sur qui de Naruto ou de Sasuke gagnerait ce combat. Itachi supportait Naruto avec une crécelle orange dans une main, tandis que de l'autre main, il tremblait pour réfléchir au signe qu'il sortirait. Quant à Iruka, il criait à Sasuke de « faire taire son protégé prétentieux », et se voyait déjà dans le Guinness des Records pour avoir battu Itachi Uchiwa, un détenteur du sharingan.

Alors que Naruto commençait à désespérer face à l'attitude de ses aînés, l'un des Sasuke se mit à sourire narquoisement. Une idée sadique à souhait venait de germer dans son esprit tordu et pervers. Il laissa Iruka taper sur Itachi en l'accusant d'avoir triché avec un ''Soleil'' ; de toute façon il ne voulait plus jouer aux shuriken avec son grand frère, celui-ci avait été trop méchant quand il était parti sans rien lui dire. Il oublia donc son aîné pour reporter son attention sur un certain blond qui le regardait anxieusement.

̶ Alors, Naruto ? Effrayé ?

̶ Par toi ? T'as rêvé ? Ça te ferait trop plaisir ! s'exclama son rival en serrant les poings.

Satisfait de son effet, Sieur Uchiwa se prenait déjà pour le vainqueur. Naruto vit s'effacer peu à peu le clone qu'il avait devant les yeux, et avec lui, son sourire narquois. Reprenant espoir, il se tourna vers un autre Sasuke, qui lui aussi commençait à disparaître. Comment, alors il abandonnait ? Il avait si peu confiance en lui-même ? Ce n'était même plus une poule mouillée. À ce point-là, elle était trempée, voire noyée.

Le blond continua de promener son regard sur chaque brun qui l'entourait, puis s'effaçait. Et quand le dernier partit également, Naruto jeta des yeux incompréhensifs aux alentours. Alors il n'y avait que des clones ? Mais où était parti l'original ? Et puis pourquoi s'était-il échappé ainsi ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se défiler de cette manière pour échapper à un adversaire.

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Si tu veux te battre, bats-toi ! Te défile pas comme un bleu ! hurla soudain Naruto.

Itachi, qui avait fini par faire taire Iruka, s'assit sur la terre en remuant sa crécelle. Il allait crier « Vas-y Naru-chan ! » quand lui aussi se fit happer par la présence étrange qui couvrait le ciel. Le pauvre blond se retrouva donc sans supporter, à chercher désespérément Sasuke. Il allait s'en aller tête baissée quand quelqu'un se jeta sur lui et le fit rouler sur plusieurs mètres.

Naruto, qui se croyait prêt à être manger, se laissa faire. À quoi bon vivre sans personne contre qui se battre ? Une vie sans punching-ball n'était pas amusante.

̶ Naru, mais réagis, merde !

Pardon ? Mais cette voix, c'était… Sasuke ? Le jeune blond se retourna les yeux brillants vers celui qui l'avait sauvé in extremis en l'emmenant loin du monstre qui les surplombait. Et c'était exactement ce que voulait son opposant.

Le jeune Uchiwa, avec une expression victorieuse, plongea son regard sombre dans celui de son rival. Il voyait la peur y naître, même si Naruto essayait de la cacher. Donc, cet imbécile avait au moins compris qui avait gagné. Sasuke précipita ses doigts agiles sur les côtes du garçon coincé en dessous de lui, et commença à les promener rapidement en faisant tressaillir son adversaire. Le blond n'arrivait plus à se retenir de rire, et déjà, des larmes coulaient de ses paupières fermées.

Ce que Naruto ne savait pas, c'était que Sasuke fut transporté dès qu'il entendit le rire cristallin de sa victime. Cela faisait remonter à la surface de sa mémoire certains souvenirs. Lui qui d'habitude ne supportait pas de réfléchir étant donné qu'il comptait sur sa « science infuse », se surprit lui-même à chercher ce que lui évoquait ce rire.

Quant à Naruto, puisque le brun avait arrêté sa torture intenable et injuste, il s'était relevé et regardait plus en détail son vis-à-vis. Il était plongé dans une réflexion profonde. Le petit pli droit entre ses sourcils en témoignait. Mais à quoi pouvait-il penser si sérieusement ?

Le jeune Uzumaki s'amusa à redessiner la petite ride sur le front de Sasuke avec son doigt. Il trouvait cela amusant. Sa peau était chaude et douce. Y promener son index lui paraissait plutôt plaisant.

Malheureusement, cela eut pour effet de réveiller le brun de sa ''transe''. Maintenant il se souvenait. Il se rappelait parfaitement, même. Alors sans plus réfléchir, il se jeta sur les lèvres de Naruto, prêt à affronter son rejet, son dégoût, et tout ce qu'il pourrait lui opposer.

Et en effet, le blond ne tarda pas à réagir. Il plaqua ses mains sur le torse de Sasuke et le fit violemment tomber, le dos contre la terre dure et poussiéreuse, en le regardant avec des yeux on ne peut plus sérieux. Ce qui d'ailleurs, était déjà très étrange dans son cas…

Mais ce qui surprit le plus Monsieur le professionnel du je-m'en-foutisme – qui en ce moment ne s'en foutait pas… – c'est ce que répliqua le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha :

̶ Tu as cru que tu aurais le dessus ? C'est moi qui serai seme, débile !

Et sur ce, le ''seme'' s'empara des lèvres de ''Sas-uke'' et les dévora sans merci. Sous les yeux ahuris de Shikamaru, caché derrière son arbre en carton, et qui venait tout juste de se réveiller…

* * *

 _Sasuke et Naruto étaient tellement mignons que l'auteur (a.k.a le grand méchant monstre) n'a pas pu se résoudre à les manger. Elle les a laissés dans l'arbre en carton (a.k.a le paquet) avec Shika ! Elle s'en occupera peut-être demain, quand elle aura oublié que le bleu lui fait penser à Sasuke, l'orange à Naruto, et le vert à Shikamaru. Elle ne parviendrait jamais à avaler des personnages si adorables !_

* * *

 _Note de fin :_ Ouaip, je sais que je suis un cas désespéré. C'est pas la peine de me le rappeler, mon frangin s'en est très bien chargé quand je lui ai lu ce one-shot !

Enfin bref, il était court et bourré de conneries toutes plus navrantes les unes que les autres, mais bon… Imaginez juste un peu que tout ce qui s'y passe, je l'ai mimé avec des Smarties, et vous aurez un aperçu d'une partie de mon après-midi… Je sais, c'est désespérant, mais que voulez-vous, c'est moi !

Passons, que pensez-vous de ce ramassis de débilité dont je suis tout de même contente ? Dites-moi tout !

 _Edit du lendemain :_ Les pauvres Sasuke, Naruto et Shikamaru restants ont fini dans mon ventre. J'ai été incapable de résister plus longtemps, je suis un esprit si faible !


End file.
